1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication with peripheral devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for printing documents from a portable device to any printer without discovering and loading a driver for a printer.
2. Related Art
The proliferation of portable devices is changing the way people work. For example, people receive emails with document attachments that can include large documents, presentation slides, and schedules. Typically, such attachments are difficult to read on the portable device because of limited screen sizes. At the same time, printing from the portable device is difficult for several reasons. The portable device might not have enough memory or computing power to support printer drivers. A printer driver designed for the operating system on the portable device might not be available. The portable device is often required to discover nearby printers in a new environment, which can be time-consuming and might not always be successful. Furthermore, the portable device might not have secure network access to the printer, thus introducing security concerns in the printing process.
Current solutions to printing from a portable device are complicated. A portable device must follow a complicated series of steps, including discovering the printer, downloading software drivers, creating an account, uploading documents, logging into the printer, and selecting documents. In addition, printing from a portable device requires new costly and/or retrofitted hardware, such as Bluetooth®, WiFi®, RFID, NFC, USB, and lrDA.